Mylar film, either in microfiche form or in a roll, often is used for photographically recording highly sensitive information. Mylar film is a highly oriented polyester. When the decision is made to destroy this recorded information it is necessary that the destruction be so complete as to eliminita the possibility that an unauthorized person might reconstruct a useful amount of the putatively destroyed information.